whitewatertrainingfandomcom-20200213-history
Umgeni
Below Inanda Dam: Grading: Class 2 & 3 with Islands I and II rapids being a 3+ or bottom end class 4 section. Length: 10km or 20km depending on your choice of put-in, with the first 10km having roadside access throughout and the second 10km not very accesible. Access: There are two or more put-in options on this stretch depending on your intentions. ' '''If you want to tour: ' 'There is a put-in at the bridge below the dam wall and above the "Tops Needle" rapid. (Two warnings: Don't run the weir at the put-in pool and be very weary of "Tops Needle." This rapid is renowned for breaking paddles and it sets your day off on a bad note. It is a "boulder garden" with gradient.) This is the long put-in making the full stretch 20km. There is access to a river side road through out this first 10km's. ' ' ' '''If your intentions are to playboat: This stretch does have playspots in the areas of "Side Chute, Umzinyati and Little John." A recommendation would be to treat these as Park and Playspots as they all have vehicle access of some sort. If you want to paddle the more rewarding play section then put-in at the Molweni Crossing which is 10km downstream. Take the short dirt road which is easily missed on the last bend before you head away from the river going out of the valley using the Wyebank New Germany exit. The recommendation for using this put-in for a play trip is that you will have more energy for the better playspots to be found at "Molweni, Islands 1 and the shelf at Islands 2, Five Fingers and some others." Paddling the top section from my experiences tires the group out as it is rare to have high volume on this part of the Umgeni, so it makes for a very slow 20km's. thumb|320px|right|Islands 2 Shelf ' ' Take-out: ''' '''For now the take out is in Reservoir Hills (Westville). It is a suburban area where a car can be left with residents. Do not park on the riverside sports field. The "Silver Pipe" will serve as warning for what used to be the decent holey "Mango" rapid and the take-out in the very next big pool. Take-out right then though the bush, following the short path. It is an option to paddle all the way to the sea but in a short plastic it is hard work as the gradient ends here. Bird life is strangely quite amazing on route to the ocean. ' '''A new take-out option will very soon be opening up with the completion of the new Kwamashu - New Germany highway. It will shorten the trip by 4km's but no rapids of any concern are cut out. ' Permits: 'None, just respect everyone you meet on the banks and give the local kids a ride on the back of your boat if you up to the challenge. ' ' ' Season: 'Normally paddled from late December - March depending on dam levels. Dams can remain full well into June and may provide for a late season session. ' Water: ''''This section is dam controlled and the numerous dams on the Umgeni need to fill with Inanda being the last in line, before "natural" overflows can occur. Hence paddling on this section starts late in the season. Dams can remain full well into June though and it has been paddled during winter downpours. This section is fun from 11 cumecs already with 50 cumecs being an epic and 200 cumecs being reached on a rare flood level. 25 - 35 cumecs are good release levels for race events. Water level can be viewed here: http://www.dwaf.gov.za/Hydrology/RTData.aspx?Station=U2H054EC&Type=Data 'and dam levels here by selecting the 'Mvoti to Umzimkulu' - Water Management Area": http://www.dwaf.gov.za/Hydrology/rtmain.aspx Keeping your eye on the KNCU race calender will see you paddling this stretch more than others as water if it is availble is released. http://www.canoesa.co.za/AspxPages/viewCalendar.aspx ' ' Description: 'A truely rewarding section for the Durban area paddlers. Ideal for beginners and those entering into the playboating arena. Highly underated and approached incorrectly by many paddlers. This section should become the bread and butter section for aspiring paddlers in the area. The lack of water due to dam control makes the trips on this section all the more precious. ' 'Contrary to popular belief this section boasts crystal clear water on lower level overflows (less than 15 cumecs) at the start of the upper section especially. It retains its clear water look up to about 40 cumecs provided there has been no flooding. Taking a diving mask along will leave you in awe of the amazing fish life. '